


30 días Otp (Aioria x Mu)

by Alex_Dempsey10



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Dempsey10/pseuds/Alex_Dempsey10
Summary: 30 días otp.Día 1: Agarrados de la mano.Día 2: Caricias/Toques en cualquier lado.Día 3: Jugando o Viendo una película.Día 4: En una cita.Día 5: Besándose.
Relationships: Aries Mū/Leo Aiolia, Aries Shion/Libra Dohko
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Día 1: Agarrados de la mano.
> 
> A veces Mu solo desea que Aioria le demuestre afecto en público

**Día 1: Agarrados de la mano** .

El caballero Mu de Aries se encuentra en su casa, pensando en su relación actual con el guardián de la quinta casa Aioria de Leo. 

Mu era consciente de que el caballero de Leo no era el más romántico ya la hora de dar muestras de afecto, era igual o peor que Camus. Pero desde su punto de vista:

¡¿QUE RAYOS LE COSTABA A AIORIA SIQUIERA DARLE LA MANO EN PÚBLICO ?!

El caballero de Aries sabía que el León era demasiado tímido pero hasta Camus que era un témpano de hielo a la hora de dar muestras de afecto le daba uno que otro cariñito a Milo en público. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba era porque el caballero de Escorpio obligaba al acuario a hacerlo. Aunque el pequeño carnerito sabía que no podía obligar a su León. 

El carnero estaba tan ensimismado, que no notó la presencia que bajaba hacia su templo, no la notó hasta que estaba parada detrás de él.

\- Hola Mu.   
\- Hola Aioria

El carnero iba a darle un beso cuando el León lo detuvo con su mano y se dio cuenta de detrás de él venían el Patriarca Shion (Alias su madre), Dohko de Libra (Alias su padre) y el pequeño Kiki (Alias su aprendiz / su hijo adoptivo). El carnero sólo se alejo del león con una mirada triste que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes.

\- ¿Porque está triste Maestro Mu?   
\- No es nada Kiki, Por cierto ¿A qué venían?   
\- Los abuelos quieren llevarme al cine.

Mu miró a sus padres y solo asintió. El niño sonrió y el Patriarca y el antiguo maestro se dirigieron a la salida del templo y por lo cual a la salida del santuario.

Una vez que se fueron el caballero de Aries miró al de leo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?   
\- Yo ... Venía a verte.   
\- ¿Para que?   
\- Eres mi novio.   
\- ¿Lo soy? ¿O solo soy una excusa para alejar a Marín?   
\- Claro que eres mi novio y Marín no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que sea seas, Pero eso no es lo que te molesta ¿O me equivoco?

El Ariano solo se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

\- Es solo que desearía que fueras más cariñoso en público.   
Mu.   
\- Olvidalo Aioria, no importa   
\- Sabes la razón de porque no lo hago cariño.   
\- Lo de Aiorios ya pasó, Nadie lo considera un traidor, Los dioses nos dieron una segunda oportunidad para vivir, me regresaron a mis padres y al amor de mi vida.   
\- Me preocupan más tus padres que los demás.   
\- ¿A qué te refieres?   
\- Tus padres han sobrevivido a dos guerras Santas seguidas e hijo dos de los cinco caballeros dorados más fuertes de Athena.   
\- Tu también formas parte de uno de esos cinco.   
\- Tengo miedo de que me alejen de ti.

Mu se sorprendió, sabía que sus padres eran celosos y sobreprotectores con él pero nunca creyeron que eso podría afectar a su Novio. 

Aioria solo Suspiro y le extendió la mano.

\- Vamos a dar un paseo al pueblo.

Y sin soltar sus manos, El y Aioria se dirigieron al pueblo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos en el Santuario incluido las respectivas familias de ambos caballeros. Obligando a Aioros ya Shura a agarrar al Patriarca y al caballero de Libra para evitar que golpearán al caballero de Leo por haber "Corrompido" a Su hijo mayor, mientras Kiki preguntaba si Aioria era su nuevo papá. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 2: Caricias/Toques en cualquier lado.
> 
> Las muestras de afecto que tienen mutuamente.

Día 2: Caricias/Toques en cualquier lado.

Ahora que todo el Santuario sabía que Aioria y Mu eran pareja, su rutina de pareja había cambiado mucho. 

En primera porque ahora tenían que ir a esconderse al templo de Sagitario mientras el dueño de este se hallaba en la casa de Capricornio. Ya que Dohko y Shion se las habían ingeniado para mantenerlos vigilados y segundo porque Mu había descubierto que como buen felino, Aioria era demasiado mimoso para las caricias.

El guardián de la casa de Leo solía aprovechar cuando el carnero se sentaba a leer, ya fuera en un sillón o en el pasto, el león iba y acomodaba su cabeza en el regazo de su amado mientras frotaba su nariz contra el cual gato, por lo que Mu empezaba a acariciar su cabello suavemente.

Pero así como Mu había descubierto eso de Aioria. El león había descubierto que su pequeño Carnero tenía la manía de limpiarle el sudor o la mugre de los entrenamientos, los restos de comida.

Cuando terminaba su entrenamiento Mu siempre se acercaba a él con una botella de agua, Una toalla y un paquete de toallitas húmedas. Siempre le daba la botella y mientras el tomaba agua, Mu le secaba el sudor de la frente y los brazos con la toalla, para después con las toallitas húmedas limpiar las manchas de tierra de sus brazos.

A ninguno le molestaban dichas acciones al contrario.

En secreto mientras leía un libro Mu esperaba el momento en el que el león se acostara en sus piernas.

Mientras que Aioria esperaba el final de su entrenamiento para que su Carnero se acerque a ayudarlo, con esa sonrisa que lo vuelve loco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea salió de él tercer capítulo (Obsession) de la primera temporada de la Serie HIStory


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 3:Jugando o Viendo una película 
> 
> Aioria decide que quiere todo el paquete completo que trae Mu o Aioria decide realizar una actividad en la que pueda incluir a Kiki.

Día 3: Jugando o Viendo una película.

Aioria se encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa, había hablado con Shura esa tarde, es charla le abrió los ojos, y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que Mu era algo así como un padre soltero, ya que cuidaba y quería a Kiki como a su hijo. 

Así que bajo hasta la casa de Aries, al llegar ahí, empezó a buscar a su amado, finalmente lo encontró en la cocina, junto con el Mini Carnerito.

— Hola Mu, Hola Kiki.

El león solo había recibio un saludo por parte de su amado. Ya que el mini Carnerito solo frunció el ceño y se pego más a Mu.

— ¿Que haces aquí Aioria?  
— Venía a invitarte a ver una película o a jugar algo.   
— Es que hoy iba a pasar el día con Kiki.  
— Es que no te estoy invitando a ti Mu.

El caballero de Leo se agachó a la altura de Kiki.

— Entonces Kiki ¿Jugamos a Algo o vemos una película?

Padre e hijo se sorprendieron. Kiki miró a Mu como buscando que este respondiera por el, pero Mu sólo le sonrió.

— ¿Podemos hacer ambas cosas? - pregunto tímidamente.

Aioria solo asintió mientras sonreía. El carnerito sonrió tímidamente y corrió a su habitación.

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó Mu.  
— Solo recordé que cuando Shura empezó a salir con Aioros no me gustaba que me robara su atención, así que Shura solía invitarme a pasear con ellos. — Dijo Aioria   
— Ya veo.

A los pocos minutos Kiki regreso, con una pelota. 

Los tres Salieron al patio del santuario que estaba sorprendentemente vacío, jugaron fútbol un rato, para después jugar a las escondidas. Cuando Mu lo vio conveniente los llevo de regreso a la casa de Aries donde les preparo una merienda.

Al terminar de comer Kiki, volvió a ir a su cuarto a guardar su pelota y por su película favorita.

— ¿Que veremos Kiki? — Pregunto Aioria.

El carnerito sólo se sonrojo y mostró la película.

— Wow no sabía que a ti también te gustaba Mulan — dijo Aioria sorprendido.  
— Es mi película favorita.

Aioria solo volvió a sonreír y los tres se sentaron dejando al carnerito en medio.

Mu solo veía con una sonrisa e intentando aguantar las carcajadas al ver a Aioria y a Kiki repetir los diálogos (sobre todo los de Mushu) para el final de la película Kiki ya estaba casi dormido. Aioria tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación.

— ¿Te divertiste Kiki?  
— Si.  
— Me alegro.  
— Gracias, por quererme a Mi también.

Aioria solo sonrió y acostó al niño.  
Cuando salió se encontró a su amado.

— Gracias por lo de hoy.  
— No necesitas agradecerme Mu, te amo y quiero todo el paquete completo contigo y eso también incluye a Kiki.

Mu solo le sonrió y le dio la mano. Pará acompañarlo a la entrada posterior de su casa para que Aioria pudiera ir a la casa de leo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ir por un helado se considera una cita.

Día 4: En una cita

Mu subió a la casa de Leo, muy nerviosamente, había estado charlando con sus amigos y todo iba bien hasta que Sorrento y Afrodita mencionaron las citas con sus respectivas parejas. Cuando fue su turno él pequeño carnero sólo mencionó lo que había hecho Con Aioria la semana pasada evitando decir que la cita había sido para Kiki.

Una vez que llegó a la casa de Leo, se puso a buscar al guardián, encontró al León en su habitación leyendo un libro, el carnerito se acerco y recargo su cabeza en el regazo del León tal y como el Lo hacía.

— Hola Mu.

— Hola Aioria.

— ¿Que haces aquí?

— No puedo visitar a mi novio.

— Claro que puedes.

— Además quería pedirte algo.

— ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?

— Quiero que tengamos una cita.

El guardián de Leo bajo el libro y miró a su pareja.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— ¿Podemos ir por un Helado? — pregunto el carnero con los ojos brillantes.

— Claro que sí, sólo tengo que cambiarme porque si no lo notaste estoy en pijama, Nos vemos en la entrada de tu casa.

Una vez que la pareja se volvió a reunir, se dirigieron a Rodorio. Al llegar a la Heladería Aioria conoció otra faceta de su amado, cuando este al ver todos los sabores de Helado se emocionó tanto como un niño.

Al final pese a la indecisión del guardián de Aries se decantaron por un helado de pareja de sabor Chocochips, y se sentaron en una de las mesas mientras lo compartían.

A lo lejos Shunrei los veía, mientras hacía una nota mental de no decirle a sus padres que vio a su hermano mayor en medio de una cita con el guardián de Leo. Por otra parte Mu sonreía sabiendo que su Hermana menor no Diria que lo había visto a menos de que dijera que también ella estaba en una cita con Shiryu de Dragon. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aioria ama besar a su carnerito.

Día 5: Besándose.

Aioria y Mu se encontraban solos en la casa de Aries, ambos se encontraban viendo una película, Kiki se hallaba en la casa del Patriarca.

Aioria lentamente pasó su brazo alrededor de Mu acercandolo más a su cuerpo, el Ariano se recosto en el pecho de su amado. Aioria dejó de prestar atención a la película y empezó a fijarse en el rostro de su Carnerito sobre todo en sus labios, y es que desde que habían hecho publica su relación el León no había tenido la oportunidad de de besarlos.

Al sentir la mirada pesada del león Mu alzó su rostro, lo que Aioria aprovecho para darle un pequeño pico en los labios.

Mu se sonrojo al sentir el pequeño roce, pero luego le dio un pequeño pico también. Pronto la pareja empezó a darse suaves pico que cada vez eran más duraderos.

El león sentó a su carnerito en su regazo, mientras seguían Besándose, pronto dichos besos se volvieron más apasionados, y la pareja sólo se separaba para para tomar aire dejando unos cuantos Hilos de saliva.

Justo cuando Aioria iba a empezar a besar el cuello de su carnero, una risa infantil se escucho a lo lejos haciendo que Aioria casi aventara a Mu al piso.

Mu rápidamente se acomodó en el sillón, mientras Aioria se reacomodaba el cabello. Cuando Kiki, Shion y Dohko estaban frente a ellos la única evidencia que quedaba de su apasionada sesión de besos eran los labios rojos e Hinchados de ambos.

Dohko y Shion sólo fulminaron con la mirada a Aioria, el cual sólo pasó Saliva y salió de ahí corriendo antes de que Dohko le lanzará los 100 Dragones de Rozan.


End file.
